Spherus Magna
Spherus Magna, otherwise known as Paradise, was the homeworld of the Great Beings and Energized Protodermis. History Sometime before 100,000 BGC, Energized Protodermis forced itself from the core of Spherus Magna to the surface. It was discovered by Spherus Magna's inhabitants, some of whom touched the substance and were destroyed, and later, another villager used a tool to investigate it, only to have it transformed into a trident. This made these villagers discover the potential of Energized Protodermis, and a war arose over the possession of it. These inhabitants were unaware that the substance spread across the planet and threatened to break the planet up during the war. Glatorian were soldiers in this war. While they fought, the Great Beings began investigating the Protodermis. However, the Great Beings did, and kept themselves neutral during the war. Therefore, they used the Energized Protodermis to engineer a synthetic version simply named Protodermis. This powerless version was used to create a synthezoid named Mata Nui. For five years, the Great Beings' creations, the Matoran, worked in the "darkness" of Spherus Magna, unaware of their labors. The Great Beings themselves forged the Kanohi Ignika, and then awakened Mata Nui and sent him off to accomplish several tasks. Despite the Great Beings' intervention, they were unable to stop the impending disaster. Spherus Magna was stricken by a cataclysm known as the Shattering, shattering the planet into three pieces. The desert area, along with the Great Volcano and some more, became a planet later known as Bara Magna. The ocean of Aqua Magna became a moon of Bara Magna. The jungle of Bota Magna, along with the Northern Frost and some more, also became a moon of Bara Magna. Brothers in Arms On the Spherus Magna of this dimension, there are gigantic organisms and trees. The Great Beings here constructed the Matoran as large beings resembling the main universe's Toa so they could perform labor in villages. In contrast, the Toa given the smaller stature of the main universe's Matoran for added agility. They were also granted Elemental Powers and Kanohi powers. The first Toa were created to repair the planet and protect it from the shattering that the Great Beings felt was imminent after Energized Protodermis was discovered and the war over this resource began. The Toa were sent underground with containers to hold the Energized Protodermis and the duty of repairing all the planet's damage. After five years, the task , dubbed the Melding, was successfully completed. Ko-Matoran Mazeka and Shadow Matoran Vultraz found themselves passing through a portal during their conflict in Karda Nui, emerging into this alternative universe's Spherus Magna. Here, the two Matoran discovered a gigantic organism capable of firing razor sharp crystals and turning objects into energy, and a massive tree banded in gold metal. The two then met a pair of beings resembling a Ga-Matoran and a Toa of Water. When Mazeka inquired as to their whereabouts, the Matoran introduced herself as Toa Macku, and stated she was pleased to meet a "hero of the Melding" (since Mazeka and Vultraz fit her understanding of Toa rather than mere Matoran). The four then traveled to a village Ga-Koro as Macku related the story of The Melding. She also revealed that her companion the Ga-Matoran, was actually Helryx. After Macku had finished her tale, Mazeka informed her that he and Vultraz were not from Spherus Magna, and that they needed a way home. Macku eventually suggested that the pair visit the Great Beings themselves, who would be able to help them. Macku then brought the two Matoran a guide, who turned out to be Makuta Teridax. Clad in white armor, the Makuta race here was loyal and fully dedicated to the service of light and of the Great Beings. Teridax led the two Matoran to the fortress of the Great Beings, where they and the Great Beings forged a deal. Vultraz was to be taken away to be tested, to see why he was so full of shadow, and Mazeka was to returned to the Matoran Universe, exchanging Vultraz with a being from alternative universe. Mazeka chose white-clad Teridax, and together, they prepared to return. Society & Inhabitants Spherus Magna was the former home of Energized Protodermis. The planet was the Great Being's home, Matoran's home, Agori's home, and the Glatorian. Spherus Magna was where Mata Nui was created. Where Great Beings moved after the Shattering is unknown. Geography * Spherus Magna was home to forges burning hotter than stars and caverns of ice, both were used in the forging of the Kanohi Ignika. * After the Shattering, Spherus Magna was seperated into Aqua Magna, Bara Magna, and Bota Magna.